Get a Clue, Scooby-Doo!/Theme Song
This is the theme song for Get a Clue, Scooby-Doo!. The song is''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?, performed by MxPx. Theme ''The theme begins with a short guitar solo. The Mystery Machine drives past a "Welcome to Coolsville" sign. The scene cuts to the gang being chased by a ghost in a haunted mansion. Scooby-Dooby-Doo, where are you? We've got some things to do now Shaggy and Scooby are seen running down a hall. They open a door to find the Moat Monster. They scream, and run the opposite direction, with the Moat Monster behind them. Scooby-Dooby-Doo, where are you? We need some help from you now Come on Scooby-Doo, I see you Scooby's face is zoomed in on. He gulps and runs away from The Hairy Beast. Pretending you've got a sliver Daphne is walking up a staircase as a green hand attempts to grab her from behind. But you're not fooling me, 'cause I can see Fred begins to read a scroll, but falls out of his chair, down a chute. The way you shake and shiver You know we've got a mystery to solve Scooby and Shaggy are seen running down a convater belt, with the Luna Ghost chasing them. So Scooby-Doo, be ready for your act ''Fred, Daphne, and Velma are seen sliding down the tail of a ghost T-Rex, and run away. Don't hold back Shaggy, Scooby and Velma skid to a halt, as they find the ghost of a British Revolutionary War veteran at the end of the hall And Scooby-Doo, if you come through, you're gonna have a Scooby-Snack That's a fact Shaggy is running with Scooby in his arms. He steps in a bucket of water, and his other foot goes on a sponge. The two go sliding into the ocean, with a sea serpent right next to them. They scream and swim away. GO! Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby are seen running down a hall with various doors. A alien is chasing them. The scene cuts to the gang opening a coffin. A vampire pops out, making the gang run away. The scene cuts to Shaggy and Scooby running in the woods from Bigfoot, but they bump into Fred, Daphne, and Velma. All five of them get up and run away. The scene cuts to Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby in a wheelbarrow, being pushed by Fred, as they run from a ghost farmer. Scooby-Dooby-Doo, here are you You're ready and you're willing The gang is seen looking at a laptop. If we count on you, then Scooby-Doo, I know we'll catch that villain I know we'll catch that villain Yeah! Scooby is seen looking into a magnifying glass. The gang is seen running underneath the series logo. The title card of the episode then appears. Trivia *The Moat Monster is from Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island *The Luna Ghost is from Scooby-Doo (2002). *The alien chasing Scooby and the gang looks like the alien disguise from Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders. *The scene in which a ghost is chasing the gang is almost identical to the scene in the song Groovy, also from Alien Invaders. *When Shaggy and Scooby slip into the ocean, the scene is similar to the opening from Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire. *The Hairy Man looks like the monster from the Funky Phantom theme. *The farmer looks like the ghost farmer from the Johnny Bravo episode, Bravo-Dooby-Doo.